


Ever At Your Side

by crystxls



Series: Ever At Your Side [1]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-03 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystxls/pseuds/crystxls
Summary: Based on Pigeon Princess's au of Prince Prompto. Inspired by Divinere-When Nilfheim's Prince, Prompto Aldercapt, is put into a forced marriage with the mesmerizing Prince Noctis, he will have to deal with heartbreak, betrayal, and even find a way to heal old wounds. However, will he be able to keep his feelings towards Noctis, or will he fall for someone else?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divenire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761211) by [countingpaperstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars). 

> This WAS on wattpad, just moved over onto here for a better creative outlet.

Both Nilfheim's prince and chancellor arrived at the citadel, only one step away from meeting the king and prince of Lucis. Even though the two have been on Lucian territory for a minute, Prompto felt anxious. However, he had a reason to be. He had been reportedly feeling like this ever since Ardyn told him that he may be staying in Lucis for 2-3 months - and meeting both King Regis and Prince Noctis to discuss peace. He had a right to be nervous. He looked up at the sky - having a feeling of wanting to be back home, but not wanting to be there at the same time. Just the thought of being home sent shivers down his spine, too many bad memories laid there, and he certainly wasn't wanting it. 

The heat was new to him. Ever since Shiva disappeared, some parts of Nilfheim, but mainly Gralea, were touched by the cold. The capital was never like this in the his lifetime. His ceremonial robes were designed for weather in Gralea, not for Lucis. Insomnia was new territory for the Niff. The heart of Lucis was interesting to understand. All Prompto could think of was the tales of Insomnia; tales about their crystal, their wall, and other tales of that oh-so-grand capital. Insomnia had a strangely warm, yet calming feeling to it, unlike Nilfheim, which was overall a much colder place to live in. The contrast between Nilfheim and Insomnia was as clear as night and day, there was a difference between both countries - and Prompto loved it. However, for someone who has never left the Empire's capital nor the Empire itself, it was too much to take in at once.

Both Prompto and Ardyn only came with a small amount of guards. Not really a handful, but a necessary amount of soldiers who were designed to protect the elite. The two men walked to the base of the grand staircase. A few guards and a guide began to direct them to their destination, but several thoughts were running through Prompto's mind. 

'Just breathe. Nothing bad is going to happen, I hope.' 

Prompto almost tripped several times, due to nerves and overall clumsiness. Prompto felt trapped, stuck in a place where multiple energies were crashing down on him. All he felt was anxiety, and it was a terrible emotion for him to feel. As the two went into the elevator, Ardyn finally addressed Prompto's vibe. A hand reached out onto his shoulder, and a sudden feeling of safety was pushed onto Prompto. 

"There is nothing to be nervous about. Trust me, you will be fine." He said. Not knowing how to react to the situation, the only thing that he could muster was a quiet "thank you." Ardyn smiled and looked at the elevator door. The door slammed open, and Prompto, in order to keep his anxiety at bay, began fidgeting with his sleeve. He felt that he had to make Ardyn, and the multiple Lucians, think that he was fine. It was his duty, and it needed to be fulfilled. 

"Introducing, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia and his Highness, Prince Prompto Aldercapt of Nilfheim." 

Quiet footsteps were the only remnants of sound in the grand throne room, yet there were some people who just didn't know how to cope with this silence. Gladiolus was one of these many people. 

"Great, never knew that Nilfheim had a Prince." 

What he said was quiet, yet loud enough for some to hear. Noctis sighed and looked at the two men in his gaze. His main focus was on the short blonde, and as he looked closely at him, he could sense the amount of anxiety that he was feeling. However, that wasn't his main concern. If the meeting went well, Nilfheim would surrender, and Lucis would win. At least, that's what he thought. 

Prompto looked around the room, noticing the prince's guardian staring at him. The man gave Prompto a strange feeling, like he wasn't meant to be here. However, it wasn't his main concern. What he needed to think about was the peace treaty. He never wanted this war to happen. However, life is a crazy bitch, and it has it's faults. Both Niffs revived cold, dark stares from some Lucians, likely from reviving a reputation with the war.

Prompto looked away from the crowd, and looked up at who he assumed to be Prince Noctis. Strangely enough, heat rose to his freckled cheeks, but he didn't an explanation to it. It was a feeling that was unknown to him, but it was something that was interesting to learn about.

As Prompto kept his stare on Noctis, Ardyn finally said something to break the cold silence. 

"Why it is an honor to meet you, King Regis. I never thought we would meet like this. Not at all!" says Ardyn

"You must be here for good reason. "Tell me why both you, the Chancellor, and the Prince of Nilfheim have come here. In the middle of a war as well! Don't the two of you have more important matters to attend to?"

"You of all people should know why we are here!" He says, knowing that he will get no answer. He smirked and as soon as he was about to speak, Prompto took another gaze at the Lucian prince, knowing that if he didn't speak up before Ardyn ruined it all, something bad would happen. Very, very bad indeed..

"King Regis! We both decided to represent our homeland so we could discuss some form of a peace treaty." 

Many eyes were now on the young blonde, whose anxiety was finally getting to the worse of him. 

"I personally believe, as a peaceful soul, that this war is unnecessary and can be resolved through dialogue. If that's what you want to speak about, my lord." 

"Peace?"

"Yes sir"

Nilfheim's Prince began to form a small smile as he decided to play peacemaker. 

"King Regis," he stated, "as you can tell. Nilfheim does not want to partake in this senseless war no longer" The Lucian King looked at the Prince in disbelief. And so, he decided to speak once more. 

"Is that so?" 

"Indeed your majesty!" 

Prompto walked towards the throne of the King, saying "We have one option for you to choose. However, even though I am Nilfheim's Prince, I personally do not agree with this specific option that," he looked back at Ardyn and began to sigh, "I could never agree to even if it was the last resort." 

"Tell me, what is this, quote on quote, 'option'?"

Nilfheim's Prince looked at the Chancellor and decided to let him speak. He wasn't comfortable with saying the option, so he put pressure onto Ardyn. He sighed, "We require nothing but a single request. To save your," He pauses, "grand Insomnia here. Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule." King Regis looked at Noctis and only responded with, "Hmph, if you must." 

"Ah. Insomnia!" He gushed, "The most beautiful jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom." Ardyn gained a surprised look on his face as soon as he remembered one small thing. 

"Oh, how foolish of me to forget!" He chuckled. 

"There is just one more thing! It has to do with your son." 

Noctis looked at Ardyn, and felt like he was about to take his blade and throw it at the redhead's neck. He couldn't take it anymore. This goddamn peace meeting was as indifferent to any other meetings he was in before. Nothing would change. Change was a concept. And it was something that he would never agree with. 

"Ardyn," he whispered, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going with Plan B."

"Plan B? The hell is that?"

"Oh, you'll see!" says Ardyn. 

"We never agreed on a goddamn Plan B!"

"So? We have to try!"

'Plan B? This wouldn't go well.'

Ardyn ignored and said, "The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis and the fair Prince Prompto of Nilfheim..." He paused and smirked, he looked straight into the King's eyes and became confident with this request. "They are to be wed." As if the room wasn't quiet enough, it became dead silent now. Prompto could only feel his heart race, and could feel heat rise to his cheeks once more. Prompto lost all of his emotional chains and ran to Ardyn, knowing that this was something that they both agreed not to do, however, the trust was broken. And when you break it, it's broken forever. 

"Ardyn! We never agree on this!" 

"Your highness, I'm doing what your father asked. Please, I give my sincerest apologies." 

"I will only accept one request," Regis paused before letting out another sigh, "I will allow both my son and the prince of Nilfheim to be wed." 

Prompto looked at the King, beginning to regret everything he had done to be here. His thoughts were panicking, HE was panicking. Everything felt like a nightmare. Was this a dream? Just a dream, right? Fuck, nothing would help him at all, but this was it. He had to keep moving. 

As members of the Lucian military decided to leave, the two princes and leaders decided to meet face to face again. More sympathetic than they showed before. 

"So, I guess this is for the greater good of the Kingdom?" says Noctis, with an awkward smile 

"It won't be that bad, you two may just get along."


	2. A Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was originally on Wattpad. However, I decided to move it onto here for more creative freedom.

Gladious could not comprehend the request that bastard made. And the King of all people accepting it! 

"That wasn't a damn request, that was an insult to you, Noct!" 

"Gladio, it's fine."

"If it is to help the war come to a end, then it might work." Says Ignis, who decided to intercept in the conversation before another argument happened again. 

Gladious scoffed and just wanted to punch that asshole of a 'chancellor'. He couldn't accept that they made that ignorant idea. The Prince of Lucis, and the Prince of Nilfheim? Together? To be wed? He couldn't agree with that idiotic mindset. 

"I don't know wether or not to be surprised by that request" says Ignis. Noctis stayed silent. He didn't really have much to say about this, however, he wanted to just see how this may turn out. 

'What if this works out? What if I end up liking him.. As a friend of course!' He thought. What the hell? He knew his thoughts were unneeded. They never helped. 

"Are you alright, Noct?"

"I'm fine"

"Trust me, we won't let the Niffs try to take you from us!" Gladious chimed. Noctis smiled, of course that's what Gladio would say. Gladio may be a dumbass and hardheaded at times, but he truly was kind at heart. Nothing could change that. His friends were there for him, he was ever so grateful for them. Even in the darkest of times, they'd be there for him no matter what. 

Noctis and the others soon parted ways, having Noctis be alone and recharge his social battery. Feeling like there were too many things to handle, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Had he known that marriage would be involved in the treaty, he would've been prepared. He was somewhat furious, but one part of him felt calm. No word could describe these emotions, but it still wouldn't work out for his mental health. 

After a short break, he decided to leave his room and make his way to the throne room. Faint sounds of footsteps remained in the hall, and it was satisfying to hear, especially in a time like this. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. Noctis looked up at the person he bumped into. Coincidentally, it was him. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't - I mean I," Prince Prompto stutters before settling on a faint "sorry". "It's alright! Really, it's fine," he replies. He could tell that the Prince's ceremonial robes were heavy on his lean body, leaving a small look of concern on his face.

Prompto couldn't stop staring at the boy's dark black hair. It was falling in small layers on his face, but he couldn't ignore the absolute beautiful blue eyes that shined in the daylight, just thinking about it made him smile. He was just his 'type', he believed. He didn't know much about 'romance', but he knew that he could try to cope with this somehow. However, Noctis was looking anywhere but at him. Strangely enough, this was perfect for Prompto. The silence broke with a small laugh from Noctis, leaving him confused and blushing. 

"I'm sorry, I just hate it when it's too quiet.."

"It's fine. I sort of do it too.." 

"So, what's your opinion on the 'marriage' thing?" Noctis questioned.

"I, um, don't really have an opinion on it... I'm just," he paused and took a small breath, "confused. Ardyn and I were supposed to go with the first option, the second option I didn't agree on, but I guess we win some, we lose some." 

The two spoke for a little while longer, much to Prompto's delight. That was - until Ignis came in. 

"Excuse me for interrupting," he says with a posh voice, "But Noct, you have an important meeting to go to in two minutes." 

"Oh, right..." Noctis smiled at Prompto, "I guess I'll see you later then!" and as he left, Prompto felt a burning in his chest. "Y..yeah, later." He said with a wave, soon letting his hand clutch his arm. 

This was some bullshit. Discussing the request for peace when they already knew what would happen. Several people were saying how this could be a trap, how it could harm others. However, he already made his mind up. There was no going back now. "Everyone please be quiet, I made a decision.." He says. Usually in a meeting, he kept his mouth shut, hiding his opinions from most. However, this became a vital meeting, forcing him to speak his mind. 

"So, what's your decision?" 

"Whatever it may be, if there's the slightest chance of ending this war, a chance to build towards the future we all hope for, I'm willing to do my part to make it happen."

The others stayed quiet. Regis sighed and spoke with dedication towards his son's choice. "If Noctis is open to it, then it has been decided. The two will be wed...." The approval towards his decision settles warm in Noctis' chest. 

"Sir, if I may?"

"Go ahead," replies Regis

"Most people will not be open to this. Us Lucians have been weary of the Niffs ever since the war began. We just can't let our prince marry him!"

"Like I said, the decision has been made." Regis replies. 

"Many will protest this, though!" 

Many began to start an argument against the act, many began criticizing it, however, the King has spoken. The two princes are to be wed.


	3. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all should know by now, it’s on Wattpad still lmao.

Its about two days since people have found out about Nilfheim's peace treaty. Most people reacted with anger, taking out everything on most of the royal family. Some protested against it, but the Lucian soldiers shut it down. Due to how this could possibly be the end of an era, King Regis decided to plan a ball in celebration. 

When Prompto learned of the both the ball and the protests, he expected it to happen. Lucis has hated Nilfheim ever since the war began. They did start the war after all, but at least it was coming to a close. Prompto had never attended a ball, nor have heard of any protest in Nilfheim, due to how both were unheard of and considered as 'unneeded'. He sighed, and walked into the royal gardens.

"I can understand why they hate us so much," he said to himself, "we started a war against the world and took over several other countries, but I mean, we all aren't that bad!"

The calming walk he wished for was turning out to be stressful and irritating. He kept thinking of the public reception and all that he could do was sit there and watch. He has no influence here; no power he could have to help. He was useless; a nobody. As he continued walking, a silhouette of a man came across his vision. As he walked closer, he realized it was Noctis' advisor. 

'Just start a conversation. Then maybe, you two may possibly become friends?' A sigh escaped his lips and he walked to the man. 

'This is so embarrassing..'

"Hello?" says Prompto. 

"Oh, hello your highness." 

Prompto became wide-eyed at the fact that someone who SHOULD hate him for what his country has done had called him his "highness" and was respectful. Most wouldn't care for a small detail as such, but to Nilfheim's Prince, it meant the world to him. 

"Oh! Please , you don't have to call me that. Prompto is just fine!" 

"Alright then." 

The man looked at him and introduced himself, "Ignis Scienta, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prompto." 

A hand reached out to him, and Prompto couldn't comprehend how kind he was towards him. He took his hand and smiled kindly, much to Ignis' delight.

"Are you enjoying your stay here in Insomnia?" asked Ignis. Prompto smiled and nodded, acting like a young child with a parental figure. 

"It's different than what I'm accustomed to, but I really love it here!" He exclaimed. 

Ignis smiled at the Prince and looked at the sky, taking off his glasses to check if he could still see the beautiful sunlight on his skin. A hand reached out to Prompto, and landed on his shoulder. Strangely enough, he could recognize the grip and quickly turned around out of fear. 

"Ardyn?" He asked. His suspicions were correct, it was, in fact, Ardyn Izunia.

"Ah, your highness! I've been looking for you!" Ardyn exclaimed.

"Oh, you could've just called for me or sent me a text, but alright. What do you need now?"

"It's time for you to prepare for you to address the news of your," he paused, trying to think of the right words, "engagement to Prince Noctis! Your people still don't know about the news!" 

Ignis looked at Ardyn and sighed, wishing that he could've gotten more time to speak to the young blonde. "Oh, I forgot about that." He lied. He hated doing addresses and live conferences for Nilfheim. The thought of it just made him feel so scared. He'd been doing it for years, yet he could shake that fear off. With a sigh, he turned to Ignis. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ignis!" 

"Same goes to you, Prompto."

The two men were walked into a solid, white room. The soldiers and Ardyn both knew that Prompto hated being put in small rooms like this. They knew it could bring back bad memories for the boy, but they didn't give a shit. Everything felt different. Not in the 'oh I don't know much about this place' different, but a terrifying different. Something was off, but nothing would come out of Ardyn's mouth. 

'I know it's just my country that I am making a speech for, but I really can't take this responsibility anymore.'

'I just want to leave and be free. No more speeches. No more orders. And no more fucking chancellors or kings, just freedom.'

The prince walked to the podium and gracefully placed his hands on the sides of it. His pulse began to race, his breathing got faster, and none of his coping mechanisms worked. A spark fear was in the pupils of his light blue eyes, and it was concerning. 

"M.. my subjects, I have a important announcement to say to you all."

He sighed and looked at the camera, attempting to hide the nerves in his voice. 

"Most of you already have heard of this news. However, there may be some who are skeptical of this 'news' and I want to confirm it!"

"I, Prompto Aldercapt of Nilfheim, am going to be wed to Lucis' Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum." 

Strangely, his lips formed into a small smile, not knowing why. 

"However, we still do not know when this event will happen, or how long it will be until then. This could be a new chapter in our country's existence, and I want us all to realize that we may be able to put this war to an end! At least, a new chapter will be written in our history." He stated. 

"This could change our country for the greater good, and we need some change. Thank you." 

Prompto couldn't stand being recorded. He had always preferred being the one either taking a picture or recording a video. Not the other way around. He wasn't confident enough to save himself from plummeting into hell. 

"That was a stupendous way to make a perfect point," says Ardyn as he puts his hand on the freckled prince, "you would be a great emperor one day." 

"Ardyn," Prompto frowned, "don't you have to head back to Nilfheim soon? I think it's time  
for you to leave, I mean, we wouldn't want you being late would we?" 

Checking his watch, Ardyn nodded in agreement. He grabbed Prompto's shoulder and walked with him to the entrance to the stairs of the citadel, waiting for his ride to arrive. 

"I will see you soon. Don't forget about what I told you." 

"Yes sir.." 

An hour had passed, yet Prompto found sitting around during a ball to be a bore, and so did Noctis. The garment he was wearing was uncomfortable in his eyes. It was too layered and way too fancy for someone as casual as him to wear. He sighed as he watched his people have fun without a care in the world.

As Noctis walked throughout the ballroom, he had noticed Prompto from the opposite side of the room. Thinking he would be alone, he was shocked to see that Ignis was with him. As he walked towards them, he began to eavesdrop and listen to everything that they're talking about. However, the conversation wouldn't last long. Especially with Noctis being somewhat loud. 

"Oh, hello Noctis." Says Ignis. 

Turing around to see Noctis, he began to get lost in his eyes once more, immediately turning back and blushing once he was even in his line of sight. Ignis, being the smug asshole he was, left the two with a small "Ta-ta!" Prompto had nothing to say, he just.. It was just so hard being alone, but looking st him made him feel, somehow happy, like he was at rest. 

The two looked like polar opposites. One was a blonde, the other had raven black hair, one was wearing white and the other wore black, it was like yin and yang. Half darkness, half light. As Prompto kept thinking about the differences between them, he didn't even realize that a hand was reaching out towards him. 

"Um, would you like to dance?" Noctis asked.  
All Prompto had to say was a faint yes, and joined hands with the young man. 

As they began to dance, Prompto kept counting softly under his breath, trying to keep up with the footwork he had learned from Ardyn. It didn't take him long to get into the rhythm of the music, and his mouth remained closed. He kept most of attention on Noctis rather than the patterns of their feet and the rhythm of the music. 

Noctis, realizing the strange energy coming from Prompto, began to speak on the matter, "Something wrong?" Prompto realized what he had done, and began to speak out of embarrassment. 

"Nothing really.." Prompto sheepishly shook his head. "It's the total opposite to be honest..." 

"What do you mean?"

"Everything's just so... never mind,” he says as he lets go of Noct’s hand, “It doesn’t matter."

Prompto started to leave the ballroom, soon starting to realize that maybe he should take things slow. Walking back to his room, he slowly began to mumble to himself as usual. 

“Fucking princes don’t know how to act..”


	4. A Lengthy Drive

Prompto stared at the bedroom wall, still thinking about what he remembered last night. He could remember the way Noctis had looked at him, how he spoke to him, how he walked out on Noctis, everything. No one had given him the comfort or anything of the sort back home. Only one person did, but she's gone. Gone forever. Prompto sighed thinking about her, knowing that if he thought about the better times with her, then something worse would happen. I mean, it always did. Fate was never on his side. At least, that's what he believed. 

Even though he'd been in Insomnia for four days, he loved it. He loved the night sky, the sounds of cars and birds, everything. Nothing changed how he felt on it. He knew that no matter what, this was something that he would always love. Not being anywhere else in the world before, it felt like he should've stayed here. Forever. His head turned to the clock, his body sitting upright on the bed. It was only 0:30. Damn, staring at the fucking ceiling wouldn't cure his boredom much, would it? His feet touched the cold ground, and went straight to his own personal balcony. 

The city, it was too beautiful for him. Everything was so bright, the colors shimmering in the night sky, the sound of cars, and the wind blowing on his face. 

"It's... beautiful." He sighed. 

"Prince Noctis sure is lucky.. Being able to live in a place as beautiful as a galaxy? I'm jealous of that. I would do anything to stay here." 

Prompto wasn't a huge fan of his home country. They were fans of bloodshed, yet he, the Prince of Nilfheim, was against violence. Ironic isn't it? They've wiped out plenty of countries and territories, yet their own prince is focused on peace. It wasn't right. All of the shit that his people did was coming back to him, disrupting the peace that he worked so hard to obtain.

Hours passed, and Prompto found himself on a journey with Noctis and his friends. Even though they were meant to be wed, King Regis believed that Prompto and the others should form a bond first. Being told that he would be able to help Noctis reclaim the royal arms and visit another country to form a stronger alliance, it was something that he couldn't pass up. Most of his newfound 'friends' didn't even know his intentions though. So, going on a journey with them would be the best. 

A sigh escaped from his lips. His fingers intertwined with each other as he walked to the stairs of the Citadel. Part of him wanted to stay here, but he knew what he had to do. This was for the good of his people. All of those Niffs needed to know that their heir was alive and was getting closer to his newfound 'partner', if you could even call it that. He stared at the entrance, not even seeing King Regis approach him. However, when he noticed, he was glad to know that he was needed for another purpose.   
-  
Noctis walked towards the entrance of the Citadel, just as Prompto did before. He had prepared for this for a while, hoping that he could gain his own independence if given a mission. This would help in his journey to other territories and countries in the world. However, he would most likely just be going to the regions of Leigh, Duscae, and Cleinge. He could remember the large amount of studying that he and Ignis had done as children. Those were better days, where he didn't even have to do much in order to be happy. Now, it was harder. Much harder than ever before. 

His initial goal was to join Gladio and the others, but ended up eavesdropping the conversation between his father and Prince Prompto. There wasn't much that he could hear, but he could make out something about helping somehow.

"You.. you want me to help them in combat?You should know that I have no skills to use for an act such as that..." He mumbled. 

"I'm just a useless prince." 

Regis sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"You may say that now, but I see a great future for you. Maybe try to talk to the others on improving your skills once you all are somewhere safe." 

Regis, noticing his son, nodded at Prompto, letting him know that it was time for him to join the others.

"Noctis, I fear that I didn't say what was needed..." 

The king stumbled on his feet, however, his entire body's support was on this small cane, which was perfect for a man at such size. Noctis smiles and began to walk with his father, and the two began a walk to the bottom of the Citadel's stairs. 

"You place a great burden on those who would bear with you." 

Noctis chuckled. 

"You're one to talk!"

Regis looked at the three other men in front of him saying:

"I ask you all to not 'guide' my son, merely that you attempt to remain at his side." 

Ignis, as the young and formal man he was, bowed down as a form of respect. 

"Indeed, your grace."

Gladiolus, following his friend's movement, did the same.   
"We'll see the princes to Altissia if it's the last thing we'll do."

Prompto looked deep into the king's eyes and bowed down as well. 

"Of course, King Regis." 

Noctis looked at his father's caretaker. 

"Hey Dratous, take care of him for me." 

Noctis turned around and began to walk back to his entourage.. until his father's voice interrupted him once more. 

"And one more thing!"

Noctis turned around once more. 

"Please keep your manners around your newfound accomplice. I want you, as my son, to have a good impression on him before you two are wed." 

Noctis sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked back to his father. 

"Then why don't you mind your manners around our other guests from Nilfheim?"

"You have no right nor place to be concerned." 

"Nor do you." 

"Once you set forth, you cannot come back, you know this," 

"Do you think I would?" 

Regis stayed silent. He knew his son would be fine, but he was a parent who loved to get under his own son's skin. 

"I just want to know if you are ready to leave." 

"Like I said, I'm ready as I'll ever be." 

As he began to walk to the Regalia, Regis interrupted. Again. 

"Noctis.... Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the royal line of Lucis goes with you."

Staring into his son's eyes, he took a deep breath and said something that would stick with Noctis for his life. 

"Walk tall, my son."

The wind rapidly hit Noctis' face. Still in a state of confusion, he began to question everything. 

"What did you think that meant?" 

Gladiolus took a look at the scrawny boy. 

What?"

"Nevermind... It's not important." 

He looked back at the desert-like area around him and just sighed. He didn't even realize the gaze that Ignis kept on him just in case. He didn't want anything to happen, and this was something that Ignis was told to do. Protect the chosen king.

"Hey.. Ignis?" Says Prompto. 

"Yes?"

"How far do you think we are from Galdin?"

"I'm not sure. We'll get there soon though."

Prompto sighed and looked at the rocky terrain around him. With s sigh, he went back to starting a conversation with Ignis. Who was the only one that he could trust. 

"Hey Ignis?"

"Yes?" 

"What do you think about the surrender of Nilfheim?" 

Ignis sighed and looked at the young blonde, turning to Gladio to answer the question instead. However, Gladiolus looked at him and shook his head no. With a sigh, Ignis replied. 

"I personally don't care for it. It's something that I wish that Noctis wouldn't be forced to do, but it's for the better of our countries."

"Interesting. What about you, Gladiolus?"

Gladiolus smirked and looked at Prompto with a sly look on his face. Noctis looked at the well built man and kept his own response remain in his throat. 

"I fucking hate what the Niffs did to us, but this is for the better of Lucis. So, I have to agree to it somehow. I may not trust you or Nilfheim, but it's better than faking everything."

Prompto sighed and looked at Noctis, like he did with the other two males. 

"And you?"

Noctis sighed and crossed his arms. 

"I'm in the same boat as Ignis. I don't care for it, but it's for the better of my country."

"I see.."

"What about you?"

"I'm in the same boat as you.. However, my opinion doesn't matter on this debate." Prompto said with a smile. 

Strangely enough, everyone had a similar opinion. They all didn't care, but had to in order to save their homes. However, everyone thought it was strange that Prompto felt some type of worthlessness. It was.. strange. He came from a 'great' family, and that reportedly should've made him better. However, it had the opposite effect on him. 

The sun was setting and due to fear, Ignis pulled over. 

"We need to set camp ." 

Prompto, who had researched deamons during his childhood and knew the effects they had on outsiders, knew what he was thinking about. Ignis, who had been so calm and collected, began to rush headfirst into fear. This was strange, stranger than anything that Prompto saw Ignis do. 

"Why?" Prompto replied. 

"Why? You're seriously asking a fucking dumb question on why we are terrified?!" Says Gladio. 

"I mean, I know you three aren't used to deamons like how I am, but they're not that bad.." 

"Not that bad?! What fucking drugs are you on?"

"None?? Anyways, I grew up with deamons, and everything they do is something that I'm used to. They're just like wild animals. If you don't provoke or scare them, they won't go after you."

The three other males looked at each other in shock. They had never thought that someone would ever say that about deamons. According to Ignis, they were the devils spawn. However, the majority wanted to camp instead of be stuck in the darkness, with their own dark fears. 

The four men walked out of the car, and went straight for the haven. Prompto wouldn't mind walking to Galdin on his own, but his only concern was if he would get harmed by some harsh Lucians, who wanted to take out their anger on Nilfheim's prince. 

Prompto was the last one to make it to the haven. Even though he was always trying to be fit and perfect, his puny body wasn't used to walking so far. As soon as his feet reached the top of the haven, he stared at the beautiful sunset, getting lost in the beautiful mixture of orange, purple, and pink. He could only smile. It was captivating him in every way possible. However, he didn't realize that Noctis tapped his shoulder and was waiting for a response. He soon turned around, letting out a small gasp at the young man. 

"Are you ok?" Says Noctis. 

"Y-Yes.. I'm fine!"

A small smile formed on Prompto's face, soon beginning to form into a laugh. 

"What's so funny?"

Prompto, who had kept laughing while trying to gasp for air for just a small time to speak, began to wheeze and speak. 

"I'm fine! Just.. just having a good time, that's all!"

"You sure?"

"Well, actually, I've never seen a sunset quite like this. I've rarely gone out back home. It was rare to do such act. I mean, I did end up going outside to only help the weak and poor in Nilfheim, but that's all.."

Noctis nodded, and thought about how Nilfheim actually was. It was an empire. A dictatorship. Prompto seemed like he had no control over the empire he had to care for. Nothing was working though. It wouldn't matter anymore though.. 

Prompto went to the tent, grabbing a small bag of his in the process. When he returned, he came back with a camera around his neck. Noctis started at the thing, wanting to ask about it more. However, Prompto noticed what he had been thinking. 

"I-It's a Canon AE-1. It's a really good camera for landscaping." 

"You do photography?"

"Yeah! I've always done it. It's been almost 10 years since I started."

"10 years?"

"Yeah.."

"I may not have liked my home.. but I had to bring something with me that meant at least something important to me."

He began to enter his own zone, taking pictures wherever he could of this beautiful moment. Noctis didn't want to interrupt, so he walked away. 

Maybe, just maybe, this could work out..


	5. Moving Ahead

Darkness. Nothing but the void of nothingness filled Noctis' dreams once more. It was common for him. In fact, it was something that had been the same ever since he was a young boy. Nothing would change. This may as well have been the biggest change for him. A fucking road trip was more important than an actual life for him. Sad, isn't it?

Noctis' eyes fluttered open, being met with the ceiling of the tent. His eyes felt heavy, like he hasn't slept in years. That must've been the consequence of him staying up late playing video games. High school started that addiction for him, and it hasn't gone away since. A stupid, but hard bond to break. Noctis looked around, but he only saw his two friends and darkness. Prompto wasn't visable in the tent, causing Noctis to guess that he ended up waking up early. Besides, he knew Prompto wouldn't be in the tent this early anyways. He already caught Prompto up at this hour the day before, making it seem like it was common for the young man. Even though he was thinking about where he went, he didn't care as much as he should've. However, he decided to look for the young man just to see if he was alive. 

Noctis sighed, mumbling under his breath. 

"Fucking Niff ended up leaving... not surprising. Not even in the slightest."

His hands lie next to his lanky legs, soon moving to his thighs and moving upwards. Even though he stumbled and wobbled around, Ignis and Gladiolus didn't wake up. It was strange.. Ignis was a light sleeper, but the fact that he didn't wake up shocked him.. or he was just overreacting like a little bitch. Again. Even when he finally got outside, he still stumbled due to the sunrise blinding him. I mean, don't be dumb and stare at the sun like Noctis, go do something productive and sleep like Ignis. 

Soon adjusting to the sunlight, Noctis began to scan the entire area for his betrothed, but had no clue where he ran off to. Was Noctis blind or a literal dumbass? The correct answer is that he is a dumbass. 

"Where'd he go?" Noctis sighed.

He looked towards the bottom of the haven, soon seeing Prompto after searching for him for what seemed like forever. He walked straight towards Prompto, realizing that it would probably be better if he treated him like he was a friend instead of a forced spouse. I mean, he had to treat him like he's actually human sooner or later right? Well.. better late than never? Noctis began to form a smile, not because of Prompto, but because of the plan he just created to form a bond with him. It was just a little joke he would play on the boy, which was perfect and foolproof in his eyes. 

He would:  
• Walk quietly to Prompto  
• Scare him  
• Laugh about it  
• Talk to him (?)

He thought his plan was perfect... when it was one of the stupidest things humanity had ever came up with. Except for Ignis' hair. No offense to him.. but his hair looks like a birds ass. Anyways, Noctis quietly observed the Niff and his choice of clothing.   
He decided to wear more.. casual clothing? Wow. That's a shocker. He was wearing was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, light grey military cargo pants, a pair of fingerless gloves that also had bracelets above them, and tan boots. All that came to Noctis' mind was:

'Holy shit... he looks like he's a part of a pop punk band.'

Noctis took a breath in, and exhaled. He positioned himself in a sneak position, soon putting his plan into action. His hands soon went on Prompto's shoulders as he yelled "boo!" Prompto froze for a second, but as soon as Noctis began to speak again, he turned around and tackled him to the ground. Prompto, who had been taught how to fight as a young child, began to snap back to reality. His arm, which was against Noct's neck, was quickly removed and so was his body. 

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Prince Noctis! I swear I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine.."

Prompto blushes slightly, but nodded towards Noctis and his calm remark. Prompto explained that he forgot how to remove the impulse to fight if anyone touches him a certain way and that he was taught how to fight from a young age. Noctis didn't mind, and vowed to not do what he did before. However, he said that he won't do anything stupid like that again, but if Prompto decided to attack him, he would fight back... or kill him himself. A shocking ultimatum, but the two princes agreed to it and vowed to do anything as such. 

"Well.. this is a strange morning.." Prompto sighs. 

"Ditto." Says Noctis.

The two looked at each other, but soon turned away from each other's gazes. Prompto grabbed his camera once more, and focused it on Noctis. 

"Hey Noct!"

"Hm?"

Click! 

The camera already got the sultry shot of the Lucian prince, and Prompto was loving it already. 

"Hey man.. look at this shot!" 

"Holy shit! Dude you're good as hell with cameras."

Noctis elbowed Prompto, getting a chuckle from his lips. Prompto smiled, and Noct began to speak once more. 

"So.. care to tell me anything about yourself? I'll do the same if you do!"

Prompto nodded, but decided to walk back to the haven to speak on it more. Noctis followed. The two both sat down on camp chairs, and looked at the ground. 

"So.. what do you wanna know?"

"Everything!"

Prompto clasped his hands together, and laughed. 

"Well.. I can't say everything," he smiled and looked at Noct, "I mean, I gotta keep some things secret!" He winked, and got a smirk from Noctis in return. 

"Ok then. You start though."

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm a chocobo fanboy! I absolutely adore them! Their feathers, cute eyes, and the adorable noises they make are so perfect."

"Oh really? Well, I guess I could call myself a fishing fanatic. I'm really good at it according to muscle head back in the tent."

Prompto laughed. Noctis? A fisherman? What was he, 40? Prompto apologized for the random outburst and began to speak about himself again. 

"I adore Assassins Creed.. I mean, it's one of the only video games I've ever played but, it's so good!"

"Holy shit, Assassins Creed is literally so fucking fun.. Didn't expect you to like that shit!"

The two young men kept talking (very loudly), bonding with one another among the snoring coming from the tent. (Most likely from Gladio)

The two kept talking the entire ride to Hammerhead, which was miles away from the haven they were staying at. However, Ignis didn't mind driving that length, just as long as the car didn't die on him. But only three minutes in, and the Regalia decided to become a dick and shut down. "Oh bloody hell.." says Ignis, who goes to check on the engine. Prompto turned around to ask Gladiolus about the situation.. but was only met with silence from the buff man. With a sigh, Prompto went out to the front of the car to talk to Ignis about their situation. 

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes, Prompto?"

"What happened to the car? I mean.. it was working fine before!"

"Probably a leak or the engine stopped running.. but we need to get to Hammerhead to fix this hell of an issue." 

Prompto nodded, soon being forced to help out with pushing the Regalia along with Noctis and Gladiolus. Even though he decided to help with the car, Gladio kept giving him this look.. It was a mix of anger and frustration. Prompto didn't know why he looked at him like that.. but it sure as hell was terrifying. 

Soon after, they reached Hammerhead. Which caused them to meet an important ally, Cindy Aurumn. She decided to give them a few jobs to keep them busy, but they decided to take a break first. This gave Prompto the perfect opportunity to talk to his new 'best friend','Ignis. He didn't realize that Ignis had kept his watch on the blonde, and has been the entirety of the time he has known him. As Prompto walked to the young man, he became.. nervous. It was odd, a man like Ignis? Nervous? It was shocking to him. But, it didn't matter now. What mattered was fixing the goddamn car..

"Ignis!"

"Oh, hello Prompto! How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Very good actually. I'm getting more motivation to work on making more recipes."

Prompto's eyes widened, showing a sparkle in his eyes that has never been there before. He suddenly became hyper, and wanted to know what he had been trying to concoct. Ignis refused to tell him, but noticed that there was something on Prompto's mind. 

"Prompto? Are you well?"

Prompto suddenly looked at Ignis, and sighed. 

"Not really... I just,"

"You just what?"

"It's Gladiolus... ever since I saw him, he's been giving me dirty looks and I've heard him say very harmful things about my people.. some things he's said aren't even true! It hurts.."

Ignis could understand where the young man was coming from. He was upset, upset that someone he should trust is a asshole towards someone who he never even talked to properly. It was understandable and the lad felt bad for him. He looked down at Prompto, and told him to give it some time. However, Prompto could only think about certain things regarding the situation among his friend's kind words. 

'We aren't all like that,' he thought, 'We aren't murderers, we tried our hardest to stop this war from happening. But it got out of hand...' 

"Well.. anyways I have a recipe you could try to make!"

"Really?" Ignis grabbed his little notebook and began to open it to a fresh page. "Do tell."

"So the recipe is called 'Vareniki'. It's a traditional Nilfheim dish and it's actually really good! I bet you guys would love it, well, I'm not sure about Gladiolus but hey it's ok!"

Ignis chuckled. 

"Alright, can you help me out with the dish next time we're at camp?"

Prompto began to smile and blush at the same time, which was an adorable sight to see in Ignis' eyes. 

"Of course!" 

As both Prompto and Ignis spoke to each other, Noctis kept his gaze on the two of them. He kept telling himself that he wasn't envious of their relationship... but his actions spoke otherwise. He sighed and thought deeply on the matter. 

That's my soon-to-be spouse you fucking bastard...


	6. Hunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy near the end since I’m in class writing this, I’m so sorry :((

Cindy Aurum, head mechanic of Hammerhead, granddaughter of Cid Sophiar, one of the most well-known people in the region of Lucis, and one of the most stunning women you'll ever see with your own eyes. No one could deny the fact that she was beautiful. She had men dying at her feet just to get a date with her. She reminded Prompto of a friend of his. Someone important back home in Nilfheim. The thoughts of both Cindy and his friend back home kept remaining still in his head, soon losing his focus on the topic he and a Ignis were currently talking about. 

A hand reached onto Prompto's shoulder, making Prompto freeze up yet again. 

'I swear on Shiva's tits if Noctis forgot about what I told him what I clearly do not like, he will meet his end very quickly.'

Prompto turned around, about to attack whoever grabbed his shoulder, however, he was met with a stopping halt to his defense. It was Ignis. Of course he would be the one to stop him from doing something stupid like fighting someone who he's supposed to trust. A sigh escaped his lips and a pair of polarizing, green eyes were staring exactly at the young man. With a soft voice, Ignis began to say:

"Prompto, calm down."

Prompto, who had been zoning out for a small bit of the conversation and focusing on the beautiful young woman that was currently working on the Regalia, took a breath and looked at Ignis in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry.. I just don't like that,"

"That people touch you," Ignis finished. "I know that feeling. Gladiolus is like that sometimes. I understand if you need some space sometimes." 

Prompto nodded and began to smile. He had never been treated so kindly before. Everything felt new to him. The atmosphere, the environment, the attitudes, the culture, everything. Prompto was shocked by how interesting everything was. He was still flabbergasted by the fact that someone so formal like Ignis could be so kind, whereas Gladiolus was more blunt and hot-headed. Noctis on the other hand, was a bit more of a challenge to understand. He kept getting mixed signals from the prince, which wasn't much help to Prompto's social skills. Nothing was much of a help really, well, except for Iggy's cooking advice. Like a nail to the head, Prompto realized he was zoning out again. His usual coping skills weren't of much use, thus making him go back into the usual awkward phase he went into in times of confusion. 

However, right before he and Ignis could continue their conversation, Noctis, who had been staring at the duo for the entirety of their exchange, went to the two, with the dumbest smirk on his face. 

"Hey lovebirds," he said with a coy tone, "we gotta do that hunt. Save the date planning for later."

Both Ignis and Prompto, who had been confused about Noctis' whole demeanor, began to look at each other in confusion. 

'Us? Lovebirds? Nice joke Noct'.

Prompto was supposed to marry the Lucian Prince, not an advisor to the future king. As harsh as it sounded in his mind, it was true to an extent. However, he had to focus on the task on hand, a hunt you could say. Cindy gave them a job to do, and Prompto wasn't going to disappoint a lady, would he? Especially a woman loved by all who cross her path. 

The four young men walked to the front of the shop, where Gladio, who has been outside of Insomnia before, attempted to use one of the chocobo posts in order to do what they needed to do, instead, they were met with nothing. 

"Fuck," said Gladio, "not a-fucking-gain." 

Again? No one really knew what Gladiolus was talking about, yet they followed his lead when it came to the mission they were tasked with completing. Prompto couldn't focus, he was too busy thinking about how different his life would be if Ardyn never took him in. He was grateful for him, the father he always wanted, but he couldn't think about him now. He had a job to do, and he was gonna do it. 

"Gladio," Noctis said shakily, "can we rest for a sec?"

A sigh escaped from Gladio's lips. "Do you really want us to stop because the fucking Prince Noctis wants to take a break? We need money and need to do this for Cindy. Get your head out of your ass.." 

Prompto nodded. "I agree with Gladiolus. We are easy prey if we stay right here, and we need money to continue our drive and journey."

Noctis sighed in defeat. Even Prompto agreed with Gladio, which seemed strange to him. However, he rolled his eyes and continued walking. The four men were exhausted, and three out of those four men had the urge to smack Noctis if he dared to complain again. They had to do this if they wanted to pay for the Regalia, they really had no choice. 

30 minutes passed, and they finally came across the area Cindy asked them to clear out. Prompto, who wasn't as used to fighting as the others, suddenly felt the urge to leave due to the amount of fear thrown into his scrawny body. 

“D..Do we really have to fight those things?” He asked. 

Gladiolus sighed, “Of course we do. We need to pay off our debt. Maybe you’re too much of a pussy to pull it off!”

“Gladio..” sighed Noctis, “please just shut the fuck up.” 

Like a nail to a coffin, he complied. However, they needed to figure out a strategy. They couldn’t just try to fight wild animals without a single amount of practice. Well, in Prompto’s case he had “no experience” compared to the other three. 

“Noct attacks from behind, then Iggy throws a lance at one as a temporary measure, then I finish them off!” Gladio says. 

“And what do I do?” Prompto replied

“Nothing.”

Ignis sighed, “how about Prompto uses one of our spare guns to do his own damage?” 

A smirk appeared on Ignis’ face as he began to look at Prompto. Prompto, who had already been flustered enough, had already been confused on why Ignis was so kind towards him. However, that didn’t matter now. Noctis handed a pistol to him, hoping that he can fulfill what he was told to do. 

Grabbing the gun, Prompto smiled. ‘Maybe those years of training might pull off!’ He thought. 

Noctis slowly began walking towards the herd of Sabertusks. 

“Showtime.”

Throwing his sword at the closest one near him, he started the fight. Soon after, Ignis jumped in, attempting to continue the cycle that Noctis began. Gladiolus did his own thing compared to the other two men. As for Prompto, he put his own training to use. Being able to shoot constantly and well, he ended the brawl. A smile was put onto his face, making him happier than he expected to be. 

“Good job Prompto.” Says Noctis. 

Gladio rolled his eyes, trying to not get jealous over the attention Prompto was getting.

A vibration came from Noct’s pocket, causing him to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Prince? I have another favor to ask..”

Noctis sighed, “what is it?”

“There’s a hunter that’s been missin’ for a couple days. His name’s Dave. Could you be so kind to find him for me?”

Putting his phone down for a minute, he began to whisper to the guys. “Fucking kill me..”

“Uh yeah, we’ll take care of it!”

“Thank you so much!”

Hanging up as soon as possible, Noct gave a look of sheer irritation towards the other three men. Beginning to walk towards the nearest shelter, they did get a clue from there.

“Cindy said he’d be around here..”

Waking to the nearest building, they did find him, but would they continue having this good luck?


End file.
